Candle in The Wind (2017 film)
Candle in The Wind is an upcoming American computer-animated musical fantasy comedy film based on the 2017 Broadway musical Candle in the Wind. It is directed by Kenny Ortega & Bill Condon (in their first feature debut). Based on the Nativity of Jesus, it is written by Jon Vitti, Nicholas Sumida, Steve Hamilton Shaw, Daniel St. Pierre, Rob Sprackling, Cinco Paul & Ken Daurio The film is set to be released on December 8, 2017 by Warner Bros. Pictures Plot The film centers on a donkey named Terry and his animal friends who become the unsung heroes of the first Christmas. Cast * Ryan Reynolds as Terry the donkey * Sandra Bullock as Leah * Diego Luna as Justin * Idris Elba as Alex the dove * Max Charles as Junior * Mariel Sheets as Hayley * Ginnifer Goodwin as Megan the horse * Melissa McCarthy as Melissa the cow and Aidy the sheep * Alison Brie as Abby the mouse * Thomas Barbusca as Chales the mouse * Johnny Knoxville as Aaron the mouse * George Lopez as Felix the camel * Alan Tudyk as Cyrus the camel. He also plays Mr. James Buckingham, an storykeeper who appears in the live-action part of the film. * Channing Tatum as Max the camel * James Corden as Charlie the camel * Maya Rudolph as Deborah the camel * Harley Bird as Adriana * Sam Elliott as Old Donkey, Terry's father * Héctor Elizondo as Elder Donkey, Terry's great grandfather * Estelle Harris as Norma the Donkey, Terry's grandmother * Tabitha St. Germain as Fanty the donkey, Terry's grumpy grandmother who hates music. * Laurie Berkner as Karen the dove * Reggie Fils-Aimé as King Ernesto Galuu the glowworm * Clark Gregg as King Herod * Josh Groban as Jorge * Betty White as Justin's Great Great Grandma * Audra McDonald as Madame d'Drawer * Andy Daly as King Herod's Henchman * Harland Williams as King Herod's Guards * Neil DeGrasse Tyson as Santa Claus * Mark Calaway (The Undertaker) as Thaddeus the dog * Adam Copeland (Edge) as Falco the dog * Leati Anoa'i' (Roman Reigns) as Roman the dog * Mike Mizanin (The Miz) as Brent the dog * Kenny Ortega as Rufus the dog * Sean Astin as Sparky the giant crab * Tom Kenny as Fish the dragonfly * Bella Thorne as Penny the poodle * Hilary Swank as Rudy the sheep * Taran Killam as Buster the goat * Bobby Moynihan as Billy Bob the goat * Matthew Lillard as Zach the goat * Will Sasso as Vincent the goat * Topher Grace as William the goat * Raymond Ochoa as Young Justin * Robin Atkin Downes''' as Cohen a eagle * Sia as Rebecca the hen * Kath Soucie as Emily the hen * Ashleigh Ball as Courtney the hen * John DiMaggio as Gorilla * Richard Ridings as police officer * Antony Del Rio as police officer's assistant * Christine Marie Cabanos as Eleanor the llama * Dee Bradley Baker & Frank Welker as Additional Hens * Other additional voices include Melanie Abramoff, Brian Beacock, Richard Ridings, Todd Haberkorn, Mary Elizabeth McGlynn, Michael Bruzzone, Leslie Carrara-Rudolph, Lily Snowden-Fine, Jessica DiCicco, Sarah Ann Kennedy, Kirk Thornton, Christine Marie Cabanos, Scott McCord, Eric Bauza, Carlos Alazraqui, Nika Flutterman, Kari Wahlgren, Yuri Lowenthal, Jadon Sand, April Stewart, James Carter Cathcart, John DiMaggio, Marco Bonomo, Cinco Paul, Ken Daurio, Travis Willingham, Ashleigh Ball, Charles Martinet, Andrea Libman, Angelina Wahler, Jim Conroy, Rheagan Rizio, Peter Serafinowicz, Tabitha St. Germain, Jim Cummings, Jimmy Hayward, Michael Huang, Robbie Daymond, Antony Del Rio, Bill Farmer, Christian Potenza, Aaron L. Gilbert, Ethan Louis Samuels DiSalvio, Michele Knotz, Sarah Gadon, India Ennenga, Alexandra Carter, Rachael Lillis, Caitlin Glass, Jackie Klempay, Scott Menville, Laura Tovar, Amanda Leighton, Andy Nyman, Sean Astin, Tara Strong, Dana Davis, Erica Schroeder, Katie Leigh, Aceland Alexander Kent, Alex Gaskarth, Lee Eisenhower, Conrad Vernon, Vanessa Marshall, Samuel Thornbury, Aaron Massey, Joseph Howard, Ben Bocquelet, William Shaunessy, Dana Snyder, Wally Wingert, Eileen Stevens, Maria Darling, JB Blanc, Earl Fisher, Alistair Abell, Caitlyn Bairstow, Julia Benson, Siobhan Williams, Christine Chatelain, Brian Dobson, Paul Dobson, Rondel Reynoldson, Jason Simpson, Sarah Troyer, Dwight Schultz, Steve Hamilton Shaw, Rob Sprackling, Benjamin McLaughlin, Zachary Alexander Rice, Kenny Ortega, Richard Linklater, John DiMaggio, Donielle T. Hansley Jr., Duncan Brannan, Leo Koutakis, Mikko Matias Hangasjärvi, Tikeem Cumberbatch, Dan P. Lyons, Tyler Bloodmary Vavra, Wheatley Ichirou Yrahcaz, Jerome Harrison Jr., Brett Damkroger, Jaelynn C. Watterson, Caroline Thetford, Novie Edwards, Kaiji Tang, Elissa Knight, Britt McKillip, Rebecca Shoichet, Lizzie Waterworth-Santo, Shannon Chan Kent, Jessica McDonald, Kazumi Evans, Venus Omega Schultheis, Mary Johnson, Olivia Olson, Alicyn Packard, Annagrey LaBasse, Peter New, Brian T. Delaney, Niall Burns (a.k.a. XanyLeaves), Daniel St. Pierre, Oliver May, Alice May, Bill Condon, Nicole Taylor Wendel, Max Mittelman, Matthew W. Taylor, Christopher Corey Smith, Thom Adcox, Maryke Hendrikse, Dee Cashin, Brianna Knickerbocker, Kyla Rae Kowalewski, Asaph Ellison, Tom Kane, Tom Kenny, Sian Taylor, Harley Bird, Maurice LaMarche, Zara Siddiqi, Cristina Pucelli, Adam Katz, Trevor Gagnon, Sam A. Webster, Jadon Mills, Meg Hall, Chaniya Mahon, Rob Paulsen, Nicholas Sumida, Randall Thom, Frank Welker, Steve "Spaz" Williams & Jim Kevin Ward Songs * "Getting Better" – written by Elton John, Bernie Taupin, Ben Pasek, Justin Paul, Jonathan Coulton, Paul McCartney, Ringo Starr, Joe Hawley, Zubin Sedghi, Rob Cantor, They Might Be Giants, Laurie Berkner, Bobby Golden, Andrew Horowitz & Ross Federman - performed by Ryan Reynolds, Idris Elba, Diego Luna, Thomas Barbusca, Max Charles, Mariel Sheets, Reggie Fils-Aimé & Additional Voices * "Cheer Up Terry" written by John Legend & Justin Paul - performed by Sandra Bullock * "Alex's Song" written by John Legend & Zubin Sedghi - performed by Idris Elba * "As You See Me" written by Joe Hawley, Zubin Sedghi, Rob Cantor, Andrew Horowitz, Ross Federman & They Might Be Giants - performed by Josh Groban * "I Hate People" written by Jonathan Coulton – performed by George Lopez, Alan Tudyk, Channing Tatum, James Corden & Maya Rudolph * "When I First Saw You" written by Joe Hawley, Zubin Sedghi, Elton John & John Legend - performed by Diego Luna * "No Dames!" written by Ben Pasek & Justin Paul - performed by Diego Luna, Matthew Lillard, Topher Grace, Bobby Moynihan, Neil DeGrasse Tyson & Josh Groban * "Candy Candy" written by Bryan Adams (music & lyrics) and Jim Vallance (music & lyrics) - performed by Clark Gregg * "Habakkuk Matata" written by Laurie Berkner, Ben Pasek, Justin Paul, Bobby Golden, Elton John & Bernie Taupin - performed by Sean Astin & Tom Kenny * "Gonna Be Alright" written by Raphael Saadiq & Taura Stinson - performed by Reggie Fils-Aimé * "This World Es Mi Familia" written by Germaine Franco, Adrian Molina, Joe Hawley, Ben Pasek & Bernie Taupin - performed by Harley Bird * "There Are Friends Not Food" written by Ben Pasek & Justin Paul - performed by Clark Gregg, Harland Williams, Mark Calaway, Adam Copeland, Leati Anoa'i', Mike Mizanin, Kenny Ortega, Sean Astin (dialogue), Tom Kenny (dialogue), Harley Bird (dialogue), Ginnifer Goodwin (dialogue), Melissa McCarthy (dialogue), Ryan Reynolds (dialogue) & Idris Elba (dialogue) * "Thank You Very Much" written by Cyndi Lauper, Elton John, Ben Pasek & Justin Paul - performed by Idris Elba, Additional Voices * "Guess I Miss You" written by John Legend - performed by Idris Elba & Ryan Reynolds. * "That's What Christmas Needs To Me" written by Allen Story, Anna Gordy Gaye, and George Gordy - performed by Ryan Reynolds, Idris Elba, Laurie Berkner, Alan Tudyk, Channing Tatum, James Corden, George Lopez & Maya Rudolph * "Suppertime" wriitten by Elton John, Daryl Hall, John Oates, Zubin Sedghi & Joe Hawley - performed by Alan Tudyk, Max Charles (dialogue), Diego Luna (dialogue), Channing Tatum (dialogue), & George Lopez (dialogue) * "Guess I Miss You (Reprise)" written by John Legend - performed by Max Charles, Idris Elba, Ryan Reynolds & Betty White. * "True Colors" written by Billy Steinberg and Tom Kelly - performed by Ginnifer Goodwin, Sandra Bullock, Ryan Reynolds, Idris Elba, Diego Luna, Laurie Berkner, Neil DeGrasse Tyson, Ginnifer Goodwin, Melissa McCarthy, Alison Brie, Thomas Barbusca, Reggie Fils-Aimé, Alan Tudyk, Channing Tatum, James Corden, George Lopez, Maya Rudolph, Max Charles, Mariel Sheets, Estelle Harris, Mark Calaway, Adam Copeland, Leati Anoa'i', Mike Mizanin, Kenny Ortega & Additional Voices * I Can't Help Myself (Sugar Pie Honeybunch) - performed by Ginnifer Goodwin * "Let this Thing Grow/Can You Feel It/Don't Stop/Jai Ho!/Thumbtumping/Never Forget/Hey Jude/One Day Like This/Getting Better (Reprise)" written by Elton John, Bernie Taupin, Ben Pasek, Justin Paul, Jonathan Coulton, Paul McCartney, Ringo Starr, Joe Hawley, Zubin Sedghi, Rob Cantor, They Might Be Giants, Laurie Berkner, Bobby Golden, Andrew Horowitz, Ross Federman, Panic! at the Disco, Cyndi Lauper, Yolanda Adams, Jackie Jackson, Michael Jackson, Christine McVie, A.R. Rahman, Sampooran Kalra, Tanvi Shah, Judith Abbott, Duncan Bruce, Paul Greco, Anne Holden, Darren Hamer, Nigel Hunter, Louise Watts, Allan Whalley, Gary Barlow, John Lennon, Paul McCartney, Guy Garvey, Craig Potter, Mark Potter, Pete Turner & Richard Jupp - performed by Diego Luna, Laurie Berkner, Josh Groban, Sandra Bullock, Ryan Reynolds, Idris Elba, Neil DeGrasse Tyson, Ginnifer Goodwin, Melissa McCarthy, Alison Brie, Thomas Barbusca, Reggie Fils-Aimé, Alan Tudyk, Channing Tatum, James Corden, George Lopez, Maya Rudolph, Max Charles, Mariel Sheets, Estelle Harris, Clark Gregg, Mark Calaway, Adam Copeland, Leati Anoa'i', Mike Mizanin, Kenny Ortega & Additional Voices * "Getting Better" written by Elton John, Ben Pasek, Justin Paul, Jonathan Coulton Paul McCartney, Ringo Starr, Joe Hawley, Zubin Sedghi, Rob Cantor, They Might Be Giants, Laurie Berkner, Bobby Golden, Andrew Horowitz & Ross Federman - performed by Sia ft. Ariana Grande * "Candle In The Wind" written by Elton John & Bernie Taupin - performed by Celine Dion * "Guess I Miss You (End Credits Version)" written by John Legend - performed by Idris Elba & Ryan Reynolds. Production In Janurary 2015, it was reported that Elton John would produce a faith-based musical film inspired by the 2017 Broadway Show under his production company, Rocket Pictures, in collaboration with Paramount Animation & Warner Animation Group, In April 2015, Variety reported that Kenny Ortega & Bill Condon would direct the film in his directing debut. On August 14, 2015, it was announced that the film. The animation will be produced by Prana Animation Studios Casting On Feburary 5, 2017, it was reported that Maya Rudolph and Alan Tudyk would be in the film. The rest of the cast was announced on July 19, 2017. Release In August 2016, the release date was set for December 8th 2017. Trivia * STX Films, WWE Studios, The Kerner Entertainment Company Rocket Pictures, & The Kennedy/Marshall Company's first full-length film to be a musical. * This is Kenny Ortega & Bill Condon's first animated musical feature film as a director. * The third Hasbro Animation film to be scored by Christopher Lennertz, after ''Inanimate Insanity Nickel's Family Reunion'' (with Mark Motherbaugh) & ''The Globe Movie''''' (with John Debney). * The first Hasbro Animation film composed by Howard Goodall. * Featuring Songs Written by Elton John, Bernie Taupin, Ben Pasek, Justin Paul, Jonathan Coulton, Paul McCartney, Ringo Starr, Joe Hawley, Zubin Sedghi, Rob Cantor, They Might Be Giants, Laurie Berkner, Bobby Golden, Andrew Horowitz, Ross Federman, Panic! at the Disco, Cyndi Lauper, Yolanda Adams, & John Legend. & Performed by The Whole Cast * Featuring the 2 Original Songs performed by Sia ft. Ariana Grande & The New Cover of "Candle In The Wind" performed by Celine Dion. * From the Studios that brought you "The Lego Movie" "The Globe Movie" & "Gnomeo & Juliet". * This is the first STX Films animated film. * This is the first Broadway musical turns into a Animated film. Category:Hasbro Animation Category:Musical Films Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Comedy films Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Fantasy Category:Warner Animation Group Category:Warner Bros. films Category:WWE Studios Category:STX Entertainment Category:New Line Cinema animated films Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Paramount Animation films Category:Paramount Pictures animated films Category:Broadway musicals